ShadowClan
ShadowClan is a group of cats that live in the pines of the lake territories. Description They are proud, loyal, defensive, and slightly arrogant; often seem to be misunderstood and portrayed by the other as battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more territory. It was often said when the Clans were in the forest, that the cold north wind of the mountains chilled the ShadowClan warriors' hearts. However, ShadowClan has the smallest amount of territory and prey, which may justify their willingness to add anything to the fresh-kill pile. ShadowClan cats hunt best at night and are better than others at sneaking through undergrowth. In battle, ShadowClan cats use shadows as an advantage to fighting. Territory In The lake territories The ShadowClan lake territory is located in an area that Twolegs call the Sadler Woods. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as the Hareview Campsite, the Sanctuary Cottage, and borders called Littlepine Road and the Littlepine Sailing Center. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - Closer to Twolegs than in the old forest territory, but it is well hidden and difficult for attacking enemies. *'Twoleg nest' - Home to aggressive kittypets. If they catch Clan cats out alone, they attack immediately. *'Twoleg path' - During greenleaf, Twolegs tramp along these paths all season. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' - Another place Twolegs inhabit during greenleaf. The Twolegs put up small dens and light terrifying fires. However, they also leave behind food much like the food found at the old Carrionplace. The camp has a small pool nearby, so the cats don't have to go all the way to the bottom of the lake to fetch water for elders or the medicine cats. The actual camp is in a tangle of brambles, with low-hanging branches and boulders all around and above it. These brambles and branches help protect against badgers and other big creatures. Many trees surround the camp, enabling cats to climb up them and see the activities of the Twolegs on water. From these trees, the cats can see all the Twolegs and their water-monsters in the water. The entrance of the camp is through a thorn tunnel, and brambles. At the camp entrance is a large boulder, which cats have to slip past to enter the camp clearing. In the middle of the clearing grow ferns. There is a clear progression of dens from one side of the clearing to the other which are all in bramble thickets. The nursery is first, then the apprentices, then warriors, then the leader, and finally the elders at the end of the circle. This structure enables the kits and elders closest to the low-hanging branches and the warriors facing the entrance, if any kind of trouble. The medicine den is in a far corner, beyond the leader's den. It is a sandy, hollowed-out floor covered in dried pine needles. There, the branches are not so bunched together, letting the medicine cats examine the skies for omens. Above the leader's den, there is a hazel branch that hangs over. This serves as a kind of vantage point for the leader to address their Clan. History of ranks |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} Notes and References Clans